maximum ride trailers
by jt loco brain
Summary: my version of trailers for upcoming movie versions of the books


sometime soon the maximum ride series will be made into a movie series. i have an idea of how i'd do it, and i've mocked up some trailer script thingies based off of the trailers for the live action transformers series

so, to read the scripts:

(plain text) -this is the action, what you see happening

(underlined) -this is the book the movie is based on (loosely of course)

**(bold)** -this is captions or else still words, such as the title or studio logo

_(italics)_ -this is what is being spoken

_**(bold**** italics)**_ -this is a sound effect, like an explosion

**(bold**** underline)** -this is a visual effect that helps the mood of the trailer

_**(bold underline**__** italics)**_ -this is background noises or music

_ -means 'unknown'. obviously, i don't know when these would come out or who would be making these movies. just imagine its someone you like

* * *

btw, if you haven't watched the trailers for the movies, go on youtube channel JTVectorSigma. its mine. i've posted visually different but audio identical versions of the trailers. also, if you haven't read the maximum ride book series... just gtfo until you do.

* * *

the angel experiment

**_tingly sorrowful piano music with guitar and drums in the background_**

pan over of cliff house

max talking to angel _i've got a surprise for you_

close up of angel's face _ooh, what is it?_

max's eyes sparkling _we're picking strawberries today_

the flock cheering

jeb talking to ten year old max _i've to tell you something kiddo: a person does not choose their destiny. it chooses them. its as though something mystical guides the universe_

_**dramatic drum beat**_

max watching the flock in the strawberry field

_**angel squeals**_

**_ logo**

**_ logo**

a pair of eraser boots thudding into the ground

an eraser grabbing angel

_**scuffle noises, angel's scream**_

erasers leaping off a cliff, max running towards them _noooo!_

**dramatic cut**

a helicopter lifts up and away from the cliff _**swooshing of stealth blades**_

_**wierd noise (dzheeiieeeww)**_

**dramatic cut**

second helicopter approaching and shooting missiles _**swooshing of stealth blades, thud of rockets launching**_

the cliff house blowing up _**explosions**_

_**dramatic orchesta of sounds, focus on brass section and drums**_

the flock running and jumping off of a cliff

close up of max's face, serene _oh my god..._

_**dramatic orchesta of sounds, focus on brass section and drums**_

an air view of the school, with a helicopter inbound _(female science person, in the background) what you're about to see... is totally classified_

the flock entering the institute in new york and looking around _my god, what is this?_

_**metallic tool noise (metal lathe?)**_

**On July 4th**

scientists running through the school _we're under attack!_

erasers battling the flock and falcons outside the school_** gunfire, explosion, bird shrieks**_

_**dramatic orchesta of sounds, focus on brass section and drums**_

the flock assembling on a beach at sundown _(max narrating) we're going up against an enemy more powerful than we could ever imagine_

an army of erasers raising their arms and shouting allegiance in the school's yard

_they could be anyone_

ari snarling and partially morphing into a wolf

_they could be anywhere_

an eraser chasing the flock through new york in full wolf mode, leaping over cars

_**cars honking and crashing**_

**most search only for a home**

the flock, especially nudge, watching the giant computer screen in the institute

**one searches for answers**

jeb walking over slowly and stooping next to max's cage _hey kiddo. i've missed you_

**dramatic cut**

max talking to jeb _you're not my father_

jeb leaning over the table, watching her intently _you never were_

max snarling _you never will be_

_**dramatic back-of-throat/open-mouth humming noises**_

**from director _**

gazzy and iggy running from the cliff house as it explodes _**helicopter blades**_

**and executive producer _**

fang tackling nudge right before a grenade goes off _ no no no no move!_

_**massive contained explosion**_

_**dramatic orchesta of sounds, focus on brass section and drums**_

max screaming while ari faces fang on the beach _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**add in the string section**_

ari backhanding fang across the face, such that he flies over the beach

ari kicking fang in the ribs, max struggling to get free of the eraser holding her _leave him alone!_

ari shooting a rocket launcher at the flock from the open roof of a humvee _**whooshing missile**_

fang leaning out the passenger window of a van with a pistol and shooting behind the van _**gunfire**_

max holding a very beat up fang on the beach

max dropping into a tank, shutting the roof hatch behind her _**loud slam**_

max shouting to nudge _i'll drive you shoot!_

the tank running over a black suburban while shooting off three blasts _**tank fire**_

a helicopter blowing up the road in front of the flock's van _**explosion**_

a black suburban t-boning the flock's van _**crashing noise**_

iggy jumping and throwing a grenade

the eraser's humvee exploding and flipping over

max standing on the edge of a skyscraper roof, coaxing angel _you have to jump. trust me!_

the flock running from erasers up a steep, winding staircase

ari leaping out of nowhere and tackling fang on the roof

nudge clutching the seat of the van, staring out the back window _oh my god._

max racing through the forest in her nightgown

erasers and dogs chasing her and howling

nudge, angel, and gazzy hiding in a ditch and watching

max skidding to a halt at the edge of a rocky cliff

iggy shouting and fist pumping _bring it!_

max leaping off the rocky cliff while erasers roar

**the screen explodes in feathers as she extends her wings**

_**dramatic 'du-du dun dunnnnnn"**_

**a _ film**

**MR winged logo**

**(date)**

**credits**

* * *

schools out

max standing in front of the rest of the flock_ i wanna talk about this school thing, all right?_

gazzy singing _(mimicracy) i'm so excited_

_hey_

_and i just cant hide it_

iggy gibbs-smacking gazzy _would you shut up_

gazzy crossing his arms and pouting hrumph

_**dramatic rock music**_

**_ logo**

**_ logo**

tha flock walking up to the academy

nudge looking around all excited _look at this place! it smells like knowledge. fang can you smell it?_

fang wrinkling his nose _yeah, smells like an eraser's butt_

_**music**_

max walking into math class and sitting down

jj turning and talking to her _hey there. you're new right? we have a field trip tomorrow_

max looking very unenthused _sounds great when can i leave_

teacher calling max up to the board _maxine_

_**tinging sound**_

max looking at long algebraic equation with a blank expression

zoom in on her eye

compex math moving inside her head_** noise like gears whirring**_

max solves the equation in .032 seconds _**low drone-thud**_

max looking confused and scared, turns around, class and teacher looking scared and confused _**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

max talking to the flock _i had a full blown mind freak in the middle of my class_

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

max huddled in a towel looking up at fang _i'm seeing things_

a fighter jet flying low over the country _**spacey whooshing noises**_

jeb speaking in front of the flock_ i've kept a lot from you max_

max looking angry _my life isnt an experiment_

the plane barrel rolling into line with the academy _**sonic boom**_

_**echoing tings, like a metal bowl and a wood bowl hitting**_

jeb looking into the distance dramatically_ i'm so, so sorry_

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

plane loosing a missile into the school**_ explosion_**

the flock running from explosions _**metal and stone screeching**_

_**more explosions**_

fang driving, swerves into bad guy car, knocks it back, it tumbles and takes out two others _**crunch crunch crunch**_

_**hammer hitting metal**_

_**dramatic drums**_

the flock flying over desert

jeb opening a large metal door _what you're about to see is top secret. does any of this look like what you saw?_

max reaching out to touch a diagram on the wall _what are they?_

pan over several webs of information _(jeb)scientists from the schools have been working on this for decades, all over the world_

a diagram of a bird-kid skeleton _(max)_ _they gotta be part of something bigger, a plot, a plan!_

_**rising tempo, brass section swelling**_

an eraser lying on a medical table

various injectors pushing chemicals into the eraser **_metallic gurgle_**

an electrical surge zapping the body _**spacey whooshy noises**_

ari opening his feral red eyes _raaaargh!_

_**orchestra theme music (duh-duh duh-duh duh-da-duh-da)**_

**from director _**

ari snapping out his wings

fang hitting ari with a tree branch_** loud slam**_

the flock running through a junkyard cautiously

nudge touching a wall, electricity bugs from her fingers, the ceiling lights explode _**glass explosions**_

max turning to glare at jeb_ they want me because of whats in my mind_

ari swiping at fang in mid air

ari shooting fang in the stomach at close range_** gunshot**_

max holding a bloody fang _you're not gonna leave me here_

**and executive producer _**

nudge crying next to the hospital bed

gazzy lowering a welding mask and swiping at erasers with an electrified spot welder_** zap zap**_

ari wielding a metal whip, fighting the flock _**explosion and metallic yell**_

fang falling past the flock while ari laughs_ fang!_

an eraser watches two of its fellows get electricuted, then gets zapped itself _**three zaps and a screech**_

ari holding max against a wall _**thud**_

nudge thrown into a cage, the door slamming behind her _**tingy slam**_

max crouching, two daggers coming out of her sleeves and into her hand _**metallic slam**_

max cutting her way through a group of erasers _**ting ting**_

angel screaming_ max!_

max turning to catch a kick from ari on the chin_** wierd whooshing noise**_

max flying backwards and hitting the ground_** loud slam**_

max getting up after and glaring at him _(jeb talking) max, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment we choose_

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

a squadron of jets flying up behind the flock_** jet engines**_

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

an eraser shooting a grapple gun up the side of a building_** twangy noise**_

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

metal panels rotating to reveal max2 in a tank_** wierd metalic grinding**_

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

jeb looking up at a helicopter with a searchlight

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

max2 kicking iggy in the face

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

max silently screaming and waving her arms

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

ari back-handing max

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

fang aiming a gun over his wrist

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

the flock running from a ginormous explosion

_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_

strobe flashes of nudge (_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_), jeb (_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_), gazzy (_**wierd echoing vibration sound**_), iggy (_**wierd repeating vibration sound**_)

max2 wrestling with max and reaching for her face

grenade going off in a large air vent small _**explosion**_

debris falling towards the vent's fan below _**metallic engine growl**_

the debris hitting the fan and causing more explosions _**hundreds of gears turning rapidly, explosions**_

max and max2 wrestling in a side vent _**roar**_

max and max2 falling towards the fire covered fan _**scream**_

**maximum ride school's out forever**

**MR winged logo**

**credits**

* * *

saving the world and other extreme sports

a small peaceful town behind a hill _**wierd spacey drone**_

_**dunnnnnnn** _a plane crashing just outside the town _**absolutely ginormous explosion**_

a clean up crew in containment suits looking at he wreckage _**wierd spacey drone**_

_**dunnnnnnn** _a something rising from the wreckage _(news person) it happened just before noon- it is still unclear who or what caused the event **dunnnnnnn**_

_**wierd spacey drone**_

max's dirt face looking up _**tingly metallic noise**_

_**panting breath and electonic beeps**_

max looking around at the destruction _my god_

_**dunnnnnnn**_ the flock gathering in the middle of the ruins_ (news person) officials are not commenting, only acknowledging that there were no survivors_

the flock all looking up at the sky

_**wierd spacey drone**_

_**metal drum beat**_

**_ logo**

overview of houston

_**dunnnnnnn**_

max looking out the window of a van as they drive into the city _we've been attacked every day since we escaped_

_**dunnnnnnn**_ the flock walking into texas stadium_ except today_

max looking around worriedly _where did they all go?_

_**dunnnnnnn** _the flock appearing on the jumbotron

the crowd rushing them

the flock leaping into the air _**wierd watery tinging**_

_**metal drum beat**_

**from director _**

flyboys activating, looking up with red eyes _**wierd watery metallic gurgle**_

**and executive producer _**

_**metal drum beat, electric guitar beat**_

flyboys chasing the flock through a canyon and blowing stuff up**_ rock explosions_**

a large hovercraft (like t4 h-k's) rising above cliff **_spacey engine whine_**

_**metal drum beat**_

hovercrafts descending over washington dc

flyboys dropping from the crafts

the flock dodging dropping robots

flyboys shooting at pedestrians, knocking over cars

the hovercrafts continuing to drop flyboys

the crafts shooting down the washington monument

_**metal drum beat**_

**on 7.1._**

the flock flying over a demolished washington_ (max) years from now they're gonna ask us, 'what did you do to try and stop them?'_

fang looking grim and determined

_**epic musical beat**_

hovercrafts circling a castle in germany

max holding angel _we're gonna be okay. i promise._

max nudge and angel in chains walking down a hallway

fang talking to max _its over. i'm sorry but its over_

ari dropping to the ground in front of the flock, a wierd cannon attached to his arm, takes aim at them_** space gun being cocked**_

max angel and nudge running through the eiffel tower _**metallic whirring**_

the three leaping off of the tower and flying around it

_**metal drum beat**_

angel yelling _max!_

fang looking up dramatically

_**epic musical beat**_

max using a flyboy as a hoverboard and battling other flyboys in the castle courtyard _**jet engines**_

max and nudge swooping down to catch the director

fang swinging a sword and slicing through two flyboys at once

a swarm of flyboys chasing fang iggy and gazzy towards the ocean

max pinning jeb to the wall by his collar _who is she!_

jeb looking very afraid

omega dropping out of a hovercraft and landing in front of max

missiles hitting hovercraft over the castle

max holding nudge and angel, looking up with tears in her eyes _(jeb) you may lose your faith in me, but never in yourselves_

jeb walking out of the flock's cell_ from here, the fight will be your own_

_**epic musical beat**_

omega pummeling his way through mutants and flyboys, crossing the courtyard

_**epic musical beat**_

omega twisting max's arm and throwing her

_**epic musical beat**_

omega turning towards angel and nudge

max screaming on the ground _run!_

_**epic musical beat**_

omega turning as they flee

_**epic musical beat**_

max getting up off the ground

_**epic musical beat**_

omega lifting max by her collar, max extending her wings

**a _ film maximum ride the final warning**

**7.1._ in theaters, real d 3d and imax 3d**

**credits**

* * *

as usual, comments or reviews are helpful


End file.
